La luz del reino
by Saku-chan25
Summary: La guerra había acabado, si, pero se había cobrado una vida, la vida más valiosa de todas. AllAsta
1. El principio del fin

Al fin todo había acabado, por fin la gran guerra que había asolado el reino de clover y que había puesto contra la pared a todos sus magos había terminado en una gran batalla, en la que todos había luchado codo con codo, incluso aquellos que el reino consideraba sus enemigos (como algunos magos del reino de diamante o la reina de las brujas) habían venido a ayudar para la batalla final.

Al principio no creían que podrían salir de esta, a pesar de que los capitanes intentaban aparentar que todo iba a salir bien nadie tenia muy claro si podrían vencer a este enemigo, si al final podrían salir todos con vida, pero contra todo pronostico sobrevivieron, todos sobrevivieron y todo gracias a "él" a ese pequeño mocoso, revoltoso y sin magia que no solo había conseguido derrotar a aquel ser, aun cuando nadie pudo, sino que también consiguió todos volvieran a recobrar sus esperanzas y confiar los unos en los otros durante toda la guerra y la batalla final.

Ahora con los gritos de júbilo y alegría entre los magos y ayudándose unos a los otros para tratar a los heridos, la paz parecía haber vuelto a ellos, mientras pequeñas sonrisas de satisfacción asomaban por la cara de los capitanes.

-Oye ¿Dónde está el mocoso? -pregunto Yami en algún momento mientras encendía un cigarro, buscando al subordinado que les había salvado el pellejo.

-Seguro que esta tirado por algún sitio, ese maldito crio-dijo Mereoleona restándole importancia, pero a decir verdad también lo estaba buscando con la mirada.

Y no solo ella, el solo nombrar al chico de cabello blanco hizo que todos empezaran a buscar, extrañados de no escuchar su voz chillona.

-Oh lo encontré-hablo Magma señalando un cuerpo tirado en el suelo-seguro que se quedó dormido del cansancio, voy a buscarlo-rio Magma para ir a buscarlo, pero Luck paso por su lado corriendo con lo poco que quedaba de su magia.

-Jejeje te hecho una carrera Magma-rio Luck como siempre antes de salir corriendo hacia Asta seguido de un enfadado Magma.

El resto los estaban mirando algunos divertidos y otros avergonzados por la actitud que tenían los dos miembros del escuadrón del toro negro, aunque a decir verdad ya se estaban acostumbrando a esa actitud.

Los otros dos llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaba Asta, siendo Luck el ganador de la carrera, pero al llegar con el peliblanco no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado, extrañado el usuario del fuego.

-Oye Luck ¿Qué te pasa? Se te quitaron las ganas de…-empezó a decir Magma cuando llego con él, pero al ver lo que el rubio veía se quedo igual que él, lentamente el moreno se quito sus gafas de sol mostrando en su rostro una expresión de horror y pánico, misma expresión que Luck estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Unos segundos de silencio fueron el precedente para que después se escuchara un grito desgarrador de dolor y pena que salió de la boca de los dos integrantes del toro negro, un grito que hicieron que todos se quedaran paralizados por unos segundo antes de que los capitanes se acercaran a ellos.

¡ASTA!

La guerra había acabado, sí, pero se había cobrado una vida, la vida que más les importaban a muchas personas, la vida de Asta.


	2. Padre y Hermanos

La velocidad a la que llegaron al centro médico de la ciudad no fue normal pero el tiempo jugaba en su contra, cuando Magna y Luck gritaron el nombre de esta los capitanes fueron hasta ellos tan rápido como pudieron encontrándose horrorizados el cuerpo inconsciente de Asta en un gran charco de sangre que había salido de la herida que tenía en el estómago, una gran herida circular provocada seguramente por el ultimo impacto del enemigo, aun así Asta aun seguía vivo lo supieron porque su grimorio aún seguía allí pero al comprobar que este estaba desangrándose lentamente supieron que la vida del más joven corría peligro.

Rápidamente y con la ayuda de Finral, Mimosa y Fana consiguieron llegar todos hasta Owen donde al ver el estado de Asta se lo llevo rápidamente dejándolos al resto allá.

Las horas pasaban y nadie sabía nada, todos ya fueron curados y nada más acabar Mimosa, Fana y hasta la misma reina de las brujas fueron hasta donde se encontraba Asta para ver si podían ayudar, pero las horas y nadie sabía nada y todos se empezaban a impacientar, curiosamente todos estaban en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada ni si quiera los toros negros que eran los más escandalosos, nadie se atrevía a hablar por miedo a que alguien dijeran lo que todos estaban pensando, la posibilidad de que estuviera...

La puerta de la sala donde tenían a Asta se abrió sobresaltando a los presentes quienes rápidamente se pusieron alerta, la primera en salir fue la reina bruja quien, dirigiéndoles una fría mirada, se marchó de allí en silencio, pero Vanessa sabía que esa mirada tenía otro sentimiento, uno que no sabía que se madre podía sentir y que le aterraba que lo sintiera ahora...pena.

Luego salió Owen y toda la atención se diario a él, el medio se le notaba cansado, pero sobre todo triste y derrotado, apoyando su espalda en la pared se quitó sus gafas para poder frotarse los ojos.

-Owen-llamo- ¿cómo esta?

-Estable, al menos de momento-

Esa respuesta alivio a todos los presentes quienes sonrieron.

-Sabia que Asta se recuperaría, el no es tan débil-dijo Finral alegre de que su amigo estuviera bien.

-Yo no dije que se recuperaría Finral-respondió rápidamente el médico y fijando su vista en los demás continuo-solo dije que estaba estable, no que se recuperaría.

-Pero…

-El estado de Asta es...-suspiro-muy complicado, el hechizo que le han lanzado no es normal, es como una mezcla de varios conjuros juntos entre ellos uno que lo ha puesto en un estado de inconciencia tan profundo que no se sabe cuándo saldrá.

\- ¡Mi hermano también estuvo en coma y salió! Así que Asta también-grito Leopold al medio, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil.

-Oye viejo-gruño Yami cansado de la actitud tan esquiva que traía el médico-dinos de una vez que esta pasando con el chico.

Owen miro a Yami y tomo aire antes de hablar- Las heridas de Asta son muy profundas pero la peor es la herida que tiene el pecho, esta herida no solo le ha hecho perder gran parte de su sangre, sino que también le ha dañado varios órganos internos, en mi opinión es un milagro que siga vivo.

Owen hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que todos le seguían antes de continuar.

-El problema es que no puedo curarlo, se lo que fuere lo que le hizo esas heridas ni la reina bruja, ni yo hemos podido curarlo bien, al parecer lo que le tiene en ese profundo sueño es lo que impide que podamos sanarlo, por lo que la única conclusión que hemos llegado es que hasta que Asta no se despierte, no podremos curarlo por completo.

-Entonces-interrumpió Noelle-eso significa que solo hay que esperar a que Asta despierte ¿no? Eso es bueno.

Owen miro a la chica y negó con la cabeza.

-El problema es que…Asta no parece que vaya a despertar pronto y…-el medico cayo y bajo la cabeza, se le estaba haciendo tan difícil decir aquello sobre todo sabiendo lo importante que era aquel chico para todos.

\- ¿Y? -pregunto esta vez Nozel, quien se estaba temiendo lo peor.

-Las heridas de Asta son demasiado graves, no creo que su cuerpo aguante mucho-otro silencio, uno mucho mas pesado que los anteriores, tanto que Owen tuvo que mirarlos para asegurarse de que estaban vivos por que podía jurar que había oído que algunos cortaban su respiración, al ver que todos seguían allí, pero en estado de shock decidió continuar para decir lo más duro de aquello.

-Si Asta no despierta en un plazo de 10 días, morirá.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La noticia de la situación de Asta se extendió como la pólvora en todo el reino, después de que el rey mago Julius se enterara de lo que ocurría con Asta el mismo se encargo de dar un comunicado a todo el reino, obviamente omitió el dato del tiempo que tenia Asta pero si hablo de como se había sacrificado para salvar a todo el reino y que ahora estaba gravemente herido, no quería que nadie dudara del sacrificio de Asta por el reino, y quería que todos supieran que alguien como él, un plebeyo sin poder mágico los había salvado a todos.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-dijo cuando Marx le pregunto el por qué había hecho aquello cuando el mismo rey se enfado por aquella declaración que según él dejaba en mal lugar a la realeza y la nobleza, pero a Julius no le impedía importar menos, había dicho la verdad, Asta les había salvado y ahora estaba pagando por ello.

En la enfermería la situación tampoco andaba mejor, los magos de los toros negros se negaban a marcharse y dejar solo a su compañero, y no solo ellos otros caballeros mágicos (como Klaus, Mimosa, Leopold o Marx) Se negaban a marcharse, al final y bajo las amenazas de los comandantes se decidió que se harían turnos para velar por Asta hasta que este despertara.

\- "Por qué tiene que despertar"-pensaban todos sin creerse la situación en la que el chico se encontraba.

Mientras los comandantes repartían los turnos, un estruendo proveniente de la entra les alerto, rápidamente todos se pusieron listos para combatir, pero cual fue su sorpresa de ver a cuatro niños llegar corriendo e ir hasta Yuno.

-Yuno-nii-dijeron todos cuando llegaron hasta él, quien no se esperaba verlos allí.

\- ¿Qué demonios? -pregunto Nozel extrañado al ver a esos críos.

-Son los hermanos adoptivos de Asta-respondió Noelle, mirando a su hermano mayor y respondiendo la duda que algunos tenían, por que otros ya los conocían-los de la iglesia donde é y Yuno vivían, ¿no? -pregunto a Yuno quien asintió mientras se agachaba para ver a los niños.

-Yuno-nii, no es cierto ¿verdad? No es cierto que Asta está muy mal-pregunto Recca al borde del llanto.

-Si, tiene que ser un error, ese idiota no se deja herir fácilmente-añadió Nash intentando que no lo vieran llorar, por otro lado, los dos más pequeños Aruru, Hollo, no dejaban de llorar abrazados a Yuno.

La escena era desgarradora, ver como esos niños lloraban sin parar mientras se aferraban a la idea de que su "hermano mayor" estuviera vivo, ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir, por suerte otras dos personas aparecieron para ayudarlos.

-Niños, dejen a Yuno por favor-se escucho decir una suave voz y al girarse vieron a una hermana de mirada dulce pero triste y al lado a un hombre mayor con atuendo de sacerdote con la mirada agachada.

-Hermana Lily-dijeron los niños antes de ir corriendo hasta ella.

\- "Así que es ella"-pensaron los magos del toro negro, la famosa hermana Lily de la que Asta proclamaba estar enamorado, la verdad no podían culparlo, era hermosa y bondadosa, una pena que fuera una monja, aunque el peliblanco no parecía tener ningún problema con eso.

-Sentimos todo este alboroto-dijo la hermana mirando a los presentes.

-No se preocupe hermana, es comprensible-respondió el medico sonriéndole levemente.

\- ¿Dónde está? -pregunto el Padre hablando por primera vez desde que llego.

-No creo que…-empezó a decir Owen, pero cuando el padre levanto la cabeza y vio su mirada de determinación y de dolor se calló.

-Quiero verlo-ordeno el padre secamente, sorprendiendo tanto a la hermana como a los niños que habían sido cuidados por él.

-Por aquí por favor.

Con paso lento Owen llevo al padre, a la hermana Lily y a los niños hasta donde se encontraba Asta, pero antes de entrar les advirtió.

-El estado del chico no es muy agradable de ver.

-Me da igual, quiero verlo-el Padre entro como si nada en la habitación, seguidos del resto de los niños y por último de Lily quien se disculpó por su comportamiento.

Al entrar, la hermana supo porque les había advertido el médico, delante de ellos en una cama individual de aquella gran habitación blanca, se encontraba Asta, vendado prácticamente entero, con una mascara que conectaba con una maquina que por lo que podía ver era lo que permitía tener oxígeno, las vendas del cuerpo estaban manchadas de sangre de una herida que no se terminaba de curar y por ultimo su cara se encontraba pálida, casi tanto como su cabello.

Lily tuvo que tomar aire para así poder coger fuerzas y no echarse a llorar allí mismo, mientras tomaba a los niños entre sus brazos para apartarlos de la cama, quienes no podían parar de llorar y de querer abrazarse al cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

El padre por el contrario no decía nada, solo camino silenciosamente hasta poner a un lado de la cama donde estaba el cuerpo de Asta, cuando estuvo a su lado le miro por un momento antes de soltar una leve risita que hizo que la hermana Lily le mirara extrañada.

-Mira que se lo dije-susurro sin quitar la vista del chico-le dije que no se fuera, que no se empeñara en seguir ese estúpido sueño de ser rey mago, que un inútil como él sin poder mágico no llegaría nada, que estaba mejor con nosotros en Hage, que aquí solo conseguirían que lo mataran, se lo dije y el muy imbécil no hizo caso.

Las palabras del padre sentaron como un balde de agua fría a los presentes, no solo a la hermana y a los niños, sino también a Yuno y Yami quienes habían ido con ellos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, pero al escuchar decir esas crueles palabras por parte del hombre que lo crio fue horrible y Yami tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener a Yuno y a si mismo para no darle una buena paliza al viejo por hablar así de Asta.

Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras que dijo el sacerdote fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido.

-Plaf-

El golpe de la cacheta resonó en todo el lugar, para después dar paso al silencio de la sorpresa que provoco ver a la hermana Lily golpear al padre.

-Como te atreves a decir eso-empezó a decir Lily furiosa con el hombre mayor-criaste a Asta como si fuera tu hijo, lo quieres y a pesar de que decías que era imposible que llegara a estar en un escuadrón, en el fondo lo apoyabas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan crueles? Se que estas dolido, triste y furioso, lo sé por qué yo también lo estoy, pero decir esas cosas no hará que Asta vuelva, ¿Qué crees que pensaría él si te escuchara decir esas cosas? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría? Te acabaría odiando por decir eso, te odiaría si le hubieses llegado a impedir que se convirtiera en caballero mago.

-Lo sé, sé que me hubiera odiado-respondió el padre sin mirar a la hermana.

-Entonces por qué…-la hermana Lily ya estaba llorando, no soportaba la situación, ni que el padre dijera esas crueles palabas, había intentado ser fuerte por él y los niños, pero ya no podía más. Cual fue su sorpresa de ver que poco a poco las lágrimas también caían lentamente por el rostro del padre, quien cayo de rodillas junto a la cama, mientras con sus manos apretaba la cruz que tenía en el cuello.

-Porque al menos así tendría a mi hijo conmigo-dijo entra lagrimas-debía haberle insistido, debí habérselo impedido, así ahora mi niño estaría bien, estaría vivo, mi hijo, mi pequeño-los balbuceos llorosos del padre se hacían eco en la habitación mientras los niños iban corriendo hasta el anciano para abrazarle y llorar con él, la hermana solo tapo su boca mientras lloraba en silencio.

Viendo esa escena estaban Yami y Yuno, este último salió del lugar sin decir ni una palabra y el capitán impasible llevo otro cigarrillo humeante a sus labios, mientras que con su otra mano apretaba fuertemente su katana.

\- "Joder enano, mira lo que estas consiguiendo…por lo que más quiera despierta de una vez"-fueron los pensamientos del capitán antes de salir de allí, no quería seguir viendo esa escena.


	3. Día 1

Dia 1.

**Mereoleona**

Al día siguiente y después de que el padre, la hermana Lili y los niños se marcharan a Hage, con la promesa de que podrían visitar a Asta cuando quisieran y se les avisaría de cualquier cambio, los comandantes ya habían hecho los turnos y los habían repartido entre todos, siendo la primera Mereoleona ya que era la que menos herida estaba y por tanto la que menos tenía que descansar.

La pelirroja llego a la habitación y se quedó viendo al chico como si nada, se sentó a su lado y se quedó en silencio contemplándolo durante un buen rato, luego empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación en silencio, tampoco era como si tuviera alguien con quien hablar, tampoco era como si el chico le fuera a escuchar, ni si quiera lo hacía cuando estaba despierto menos ahora, aun así una parte de ella le decía que quizás si hablaba con él este despertaría antes...quizás no perdía nada por intentarlo.

-Eres un imbécil ¿lo sabes? Un imbécil, un cabeza hueca, un descuidado ¿No decías que no te ibas a rendir? ¿No decías que no ibas a parar hasta convertirte en rey mago? Entonces ¿Ha que viene esto? Eh, dejando que te derroten así, en verdad eres un idiota-la actitud erguida, el ceño fruncido, su mirada como si fuera a matar a alguien, los puños apretados, todo mostraba que la ex capitana de los lobos carmesí estaba furiosa y aun así su tono de voz mostraba autentica preocupación.

-Siempre has sido así, un idiota que actúa antes y piensa después, pero lo suficientemente inteligente cuando se trata de técnicas de combate y averiguar el estilo de pelea del enemigo, capaz de dar grandes discursos que sería capaz de unir todos los reinos y de hacer que tus enemigos se vuelvan aliados pero no eres capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo y repeler un estúpido ataque ¿De qué te sirve esas estúpidas espadas anti-magia entonces?-Mereoleona se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama del peliblanco y con su mano izquierda tapo sus ojos soltando un suspiro de frustración.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurre si no despiertas? ¿De lo que pasara si mueres?-la voz de la capitana sonaba cansada, esa jodida guerra la había agotado-Todo se volverá una mierda, empezando por los dos idiotas de mis hermanos, se derrumbaran sin ti-rio-No tienes idea de lo mucho que les has cambiado, primero Leopold, que se ha vuelto mucho más centrado y se ha esforzado mucho en los entrenamientos pero después me di cuenta de que el otro imbécil también ha cambiado, no solo se está esforzando mas también lo he notado más relajado...más feliz-la mujer miro al chico-y todo gracias a ti, gracias a tu influencia, a tu amistad los has cambiado y no solo a ellos, prácticamente has cambiado a todos los magos de este país y si mueres vas a destrozarlos a todos...incluido a mí.

Se mordió los labios por lo último que dijo ella nunca mostraba debilidad, nunca lloraba, la única vez que lo hizo fue cuando su maestra murió y se prometió que nunca más lo haría, pero quizás esta vez, podría mostrar un poco de debilidad.

Con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir la mujer se levantó y se acercó más al chico concretamente a su rostro.

-Supongo que puedo decir esto ahora que nadie me escucha-susurro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad y dulzura-pero siempre te considere como un hermano más, incluso me gustas como pareja de alguno de mis dos hermanos idiotas-rio levemente pero rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció-Soy una leona que protege a sus hermanos con garras y dientes Asta, así que no te atrevas a morir, porque si lo haces me asegurare de traerte de vuelta y calcinarte yo misma, ¿me has oído? Así que no te atrevas a dejarnos.

**Mimosa**

El siguiente turno fue el de Mimosa, aunque la joven tenia que haber descansado se dedico a curar a los heridos que habían quedado rezagados y de vez en cuando iba a ver como estaba Asta, ganándose la recriminación de Mereoleona, pero a la chica no le importo, cuando fue su turno la joven fue casi corriendo hacia donde dormía el peliblanco y luego de una despedida silenciosa de la pelirroja se sentó al lado del chico.

La peli castaña reviso al chico con cuidado viendo a ver si había algún cambio, pero nada, todo seguía igual y no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, tenia ganas de llorar, ganas de gritar como nunca y suplicar a dios que no se lo llevara, pero sabía que Asta no quería verla así, que tenia que ser fuerte por él y por el resto que sabían que estaban igual de mal que ella. Mimosa no era tonta, sabia que no era la única que tenia aquellos sentimientos por el chico sin magia, aunque lo que nadie sabia era que ella tuvo el valor de contarle de esos sentimientos al chico.

Ocurrió hace 2 días atrás, antes de la gran batalla Mimosa no sabía si saldrían vivos de estas, no sabía que pasaría y era por eso por lo que no podía, ni quería morir sin decirle sobre sus sentimientos por el peli blanco.

_Flash Back:_

Estaban en un campamento improvisado que habían construidos entre todos, todos los magos estaban allí, algunos descansando, otros hablando pero todos expectantes por saber qué ocurriría, los ánimos estaban bastantes tensos, no solo por la guerra sino también por la ayuda que estaban recibiendo de los que algunos consideraban enemigos, es decir los magos del reino de diamante y algunos de el ojo de la noche blanca, pero todos eran amigos de Asta y de los Toros negros y dado que el peliblanco respondía por ellos, el rey mago no se cuestiono nada, y el resto de los comandantes tampoco porque aunque muchos lo negaran, ninguno se cuestionaba la capacidad que tenía el chico para atraer a la gente a su lado, a su luz y tampoco la lealtad que podían profesar por él.

Y precisamente el pequeño chico gritón estaba en la otra punta del campamento lejos de todos para entrar con su espada, a pesar de estar herido y seguramente agotado el joven se había escabullido de todos para poder entrar, claro que todos sabían que se había ido ya que nada de lo que hacia el peliblanco pasaba desapercibido para aquellos que estaban enamorados de él y entre esas personas estaba Mimosa quien en un descuido del resto se escapo para ir con Asta.

No le fue muy difícil localizar al chico ya que estaba con una de sus espadas atacando a un pobre árbol, aun así, se notaba que sus movimientos no eran como antes, sino mas lentos y dubitativos como si su mente no estuviera allí.

Mimosa se quedó allí por un momento sin saber exactamente que decir, por suerte Asta la noto antes de que ella hablara.

-Mimosa ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto el peliblanco parando de entrenar y girándose para encarar a la chica, quien se sonrojo al ver que la habían pillado.

-No…no ha pasado nada Asta-san…es que…yo…-la chica se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa, no paraba de balbucear y mover sus manos nerviosamente, el chico en cambio la miraba sin entender el por que su comportamiento, iba a decirle que se tranquilizara, pero la joven tomo aire y miro a Asta seriamente.

-Asta-san tengo que decirle algo muy importante así que quiero que me preste atención.

Estas palabras sorprendieron al peliblanco, pero se calló y asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que la escuchaba, ante aquello Mimosa volvió a tomar aire y sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba dijo aquellas palabras que estaban en el fondo de su corazón.

-Asta-san yo…tu me gustas mucho-dijo sonrojada mientras el otro abría sus ojos de la sorpresa-pero no como amiga o compañera sino de gustar, gustar…yo…estoy enamorada de ti.

Ya está, al fin lo dijo y aunque estaba aun nerviosa por su confesión también se sintió tranquila y en paz, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, la chica se quedo en silencio y al ver que el otro no respondió abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con un Asta con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eh…Mimosa…yo…eh…-tartamudea al chico y por primera vez en su vida no sabia que decir, aunque sabia que tenia que darle una respuesta a la joven-de verdad me alaga que alguien tan increíble como tu sienta eso por mí, pero…-Asta callo pero ese pero hizo que las esperanzas y felicidad de Mimosa desaparecieran en un suspiro y aun fue pero cuando vio al chico inclinarse en señal de disculpa-lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte.

Otra vez silencio, un silencio incomodo y ensordecedor que hizo que Asta volviera a levantarse preocupado por la chica, doliéndole mucho al ver como la dulce chica forzaba una sonrisa mientras intentaba no echarse a llorar allí mismo.

-No…no te preocupes Asta-san…ya…ya me imaginaba que esto ocurriría-balbuceo la chica mientras luchaba contra sus lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Mimosa…

-Volveré con los demás-dijo la maga de las plantas antes de salir corriendo de allí incapaz de ver al peliblanco, quien solo pudo susurrar un lo siento al viento.

_Fin del Flash back_

-Siento mucho haberte ignorado desde entonces-se disculpo Mimosa-fue una inmadura, tu siempre has sido bueno conmigo, has sido un buen amigo y yo…yo te trate fríamente desde entonces, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar yo jamás…-las lagrimas volvieron a ella, incapaz de controlarse más empezó a llorar de manera silenciosa mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Asta entre las suyas.

-No me importa ser solo tu amiga, no me importa que nunca me veas de la misma forma que yo a ti, te prometo que a partir de ahora seré la mejor amiga del mundo…pero por favor, por favor Asta despierta, regresa con nosotros…por favor-suplicaba la joven entra lagrimas mientras apoyaba su rostro en la mano cálida del chico que seguía sin abrir sus ojos.


	4. Dia 2 (Luck)

_Dia 2_

**Luck**

El segundo día de aquel infierno llego más rápido de lo esperado y Mimosa, quien dormía apoyando su cabeza en la cama del peliblanco fue despertada por alguien que movía bruscamente su brazo, al abrir los ojos para ver quien era el que la trataba así se encontró con el rostro de Luck quien sonreía como si nada.

-Mi turno-fue lo único que dijo el rubio y la chica se estremeció al ver ese rostro que parecía el de un psicópata, con esa gran sonrisa que adornaba su cara somo si le hubieran alzado las comisuras de los labios y grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos adelantando que no había dormido bien en días.

Aún aturdida la maga tomo sus cosas y se levanto para irse de allí, aun no muy convencida, sin embargo, recordó que el chico era compañero de Asta y su amigo, por lo que sabría que no le haría daño o al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando la chica se fue, Luck se sentó en el lugar donde había estado la otra antes, miraba a Asta atentamente sin quitar su sonrisa como si fuera un robot esperando a que le dieran una orden.

-Te dije que no podías morirte hasta que yo te matara-empezó a decir sin quitar la mirada del chico-Te dije que quería tener una pelea contigo a muerte, que yo tendría que ser el que acabara contigo…entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no despiertas? -la sonrisa de Luck tambaleo un poco y luego alzo sus manos para hacer aparecer su magia de rayo.

-Ya se…quizás si te ataco despiertes, puedes percibir eso del Ki ¿no? Jeje, si hare que despiertes y si no te matare Asta-alzando su brazo con toda la magia que era capaz de reunir, en su mano se formo una daga con su magia de rayo- ¿preparado? Ya-dijo antes de atacarle, pero cuando estaba a unos milímetros de su rostro paro y la magia que tenia se desvaneció al igual que su sonrisa.

-Porque… ¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¿Por qué no luchas? ¡Por que Asta! -grito Luck desesperado mientras miraba al dormido chico enfadado, de un salto se levanto empezando a dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

Luck no sabia que hacer, se sentía desesperado, acorralado como un animal en una jaula, ya había pasado por esto una vez cuando perdió a su madre, ya tuvo que ver a la persona que más amaba morir y ahora le iba a ocurrir otra vez y no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡No puedes morirte Asta, no puedes me oyes! -le grito el rubio al cuerpo inerte del chico, no podía quitar sus ojos de él, el recuerdo de cómo habían encontrado el y Magna su cuerpo le atormentaba, ese medico dijo que tuvo suerte de que le hubieran encontrado tan rápido, pero él no le creía así.

\- "Porque no fui más rápido, debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo iba mal"-pensaba el otro mientras seguía dando vueltas por todo el lugar, no soportaba estar allí, no quería estar allí pero no podía estar sin ver a Asta, tenia que asegurarse de que estaba bien, porque cuando despertara él quería estar allí para verle esos ojos verdes y esa hermosa sonrisa que le traían loco.

Luck rio levemente ante aquellos pensamientos, a él que solo le había importado las peleas y que esos temas del amor le daban exactamente igual, pero desde que ese chico llego su mundo se había puesto de cabeza y había cambiado toda su forma de pensar, la de él y la de todos.

Ya más tranquilo Luck volvió a caminar hasta la cama del chico mientras su mente recordaba cuando se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el novato.

Flash Back:

Todo ocurrió unas semanas después de aquella primera misión que hizo Luck con Asta y Noelle, después de lo ocurrido el rubio se la había pasado todo el tiempo con el peliblanco con cualquier excusa, sin saber por qué quería conocer al chico más, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, aunque no sabía el porqué de aquella obsesión e incluso empezaba a pensar que se estaba pareciendo a Gordon.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era las pesadillas que tenia todas las noches y siempre era la misma, al principio estaba en un lugar oscuro y silencioso, no veía a nadie ni escuchaba nada, empezaba a correr y correr pero no avanzaba, intentaba usar su magia pero no podía, luego el sueño cambiaba y lo veía, un cuerpo tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, muerto y Luck sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, era el cuerpo sin vida de Asta, Luck intentaba llegar hasta él pero no podía, estaba atrapado en las sombras de aquel lugar, no podía hacer nada, ni si quiera podía moverse, solo podía ver con horror como Asta estaba muerto y él no había podido hacer nada para salvarlo, como aquel día en la misión.

Al final siempre se despertaba sobresaltado, cubierto de sudor y con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro y la única forma tenia de calmarse y deshacerse de ese miedo era yendo a la habitación de Asta para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y vivo.

Luck como un negado para las relaciones sociales y los sentimientos que era, no tenia ni idea de por que de esos sueños o de la actitud que tenia con el nuevo, por lo que en un principio decidió ignorarlo como hacía con cualquier cosa que no estaba relacionado con las peleas. Pero por desgracia eso no funciono y los sueños cada vez eran peores, ya no solo soñaba con la muerte del chico, sino que también soñaba otras cosas raras, algunos sueños eran terroríficos como que él acababa matando al peliblanco de verdad, algunos sueños trataban de Asta marchándose de los toros negros a otro escuadrón, en otros Asta acaba saliendo con otra persona, principalmente un chico y normalmente era su amigo de la infancia que estaba en amanecer dorado (ese sueño siempre le dejaba con un mal sabor de boca y un gran angustia en su pecho)

Pero el último sueño que tuvo le hizo considerar que de verdad necesitaba ayuda, era un sueño sexual, nada raro en él por que a pesar de todo era humano y adolescente por lo que tenia necesidades, pero nunca soñaba con nadie en concreto simplemente eran sensaciones pero esta vez sí soñó con alguien y no era otro que el mismo chico protagonista de todos sus sueños desde hacía casi un mes y era tan real que podía sentir su respiración y escuchar esos deliciosos gemidos que nacían de su garganta, no fue hasta que el Asta de su sueño le sonrió con esa sonrisa que le encantaba y le susurro un te amo que Luck despertó de golpe y con una gran erección entre sus piernas.

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso y ese día fue rápidamente a pedir ayuda el problema era ¿A quién? No era como si tuviera la confianza para hablar con nadie y seguramente si se lo contaba a alguno de sus compañeros recibiría la burla de estos como mínimo, sin contar la posibilidad de que Asta se enterara.

Después de mucho pensarlo Luck decidió que lo mejor seria consultarle a una de las mujeres del grupo Vanessa, quien parecía tener mucha experiencia con esas cosas o al menos eso decía.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla sola, ni en contarle lo que pasaba, más que nada por aquel rubio no tenía filtro alguno para hablar solo se dedicó a omitir de quien se trataba, no quería arriesgarse a un escándalo por parte de la pelirroja.

Cuando acabo pasaron unos segundo en silencio que a Luck le parecieron eternos antes de que la escandalosa risa de la mujer resonara por todo el lugar, ante aquella acción el rubio estuvo a punto de callarla con un rayo, pero se quedó paralizado ante las palabras que salieron de los labios de su compañera.

-Estas enamorado, bobo-respondió Vanessa con una sonrisa antes de empezar a preguntarle de quien se trataba, pero no pudo hablar mucho por que Luck se fue tan rápido como vino.

"Estas enamorado"

"¿Yo enamorado? ¿De Asta?" era lo que resonaba en la cabeza del chico en esos momentos mientras escapaba de aquel lugar lo más rápido que podía.

Fin del Flash Back.

Al recordar aquello el chico soltó una sonrisa triste antes de alzar su mano para acariciar suavemente el rostro pálido del chico.

-Me ha costado mucho admitir lo que siento por ti ¿Sabes? -susurro el joven sin dejar de mirarle-Así que no te atrevas a morir, no te atrevas a hacerlo sin que pueda decirte lo que siento, sin que al menos pueda luchar por ti-retiro su mano del rostro del chico tomo la mano de Asta entre las suyas para mirarle fijamente mientras repetía un mantra en su cabeza.

"Por favor Asta despierta"


	5. Día 2 (Magna)

**Magna**

Las horas pasaron y antes de que Luck pudiera darse cuenta sintió una magia de fuego que reconocería en cualquier parte.

\- ¿Ya es tu turno? -pregunto sin mirar a quien tenía detrás suya, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Ya sabes que sí, debería ir a descansar yo cuidare de él.

Luck soltó un leve suspiro en otras circunstancias se hubiera negado, incluso hubiera peleado si fuera necesario para seguir allí, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría a Asta, sin contar que una pelea en su habitación podría ocasionarle más daño al peliblanco y eso era lo último que quería.

Con pesar se levanto de su sitio, hecho un último visto al chico dormido y se giro para marchase a la salida en un extraño silencio.

Magna no dijo sala solo se encamino hacia una de las mesas que estaban al lado de Asta con el gran ramo de flores que tenía entre sus manos.

-Magna-escucho que le llamaban, el otro se giro para mirarle y se encontró con la sonrisa característica de Luck.

-No vayas a violar a Asta ahora que esta indefenso-se burló mientras veía como el rostro del pelinegro se tornaba rojo.

\- ¡Luck Maldito! -grito el otro mientras veía como el rubio salía de allí corriendo, riéndose a carcajadas.

En otro circunstancia Magna hubiera incinerado las flores que traía por los nervios y salido corriendo tras él, pero el delincuente de los toros negros solo suspiro y sonrió levemente aun con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El chico tomo las flores marchitas del jarrón que había en aquella mesita y las cambio por las flores que había traído él, mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Luck, Magna sabía perfectamente que Luck solo lo decía para fastidiarle y también para aligerar ese ambiente tan lúgubre que se había formado entre ellos ambos se conocían perfectamente y sabían de los sentimientos que ambos tenían por Asta, curiosamente en vez de pelear como siempre lo hacían por todos decidieron formar una especie de alianza, primero se encargaría de quitar a todos los pretendientes de Asta del medio y luego pelearían por él justamente, ambos sabían que debido a lo popular que era el peliblanco (aunque el idiota no se diera cuenta) era mejor unir fuerzas.

Magna giro su cabeza y mirando al chico que dormida tranquilamente y se rio levemente.

-Como si fuera capaz de hacerte algo, por muchas ganas que tenga jamás haría algo que no quisieras, además soy demasiado tímido para esas cosas-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Pero he estado pensando mucho ¿Sabes? Si es extraño, pero yo también pienso-ríe-Mientras estábamos en esa guerra me puse a pensar en mis sentimientos por ti y tome la decisión de decirte lo que sentía por ti cuando todo esto acabara-el moreno se quitó sus características gafas y miro el rostro de su amado mientras sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-Supongo que ahora no podre ¿verdad? -susurro con voz temblorosa mientras sentía algunas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Llevo una de sus manos al rostro del chico dormido y empezó a acariciarle con dulzura.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo me enamoraste por completo? -dijo haciendo una pregunta de la cual sabía que no tendría respuesta-cuando me ayudaste en mi aldea natal…aunque no fue hasta que me di cuenta de lo que habías hecho en mi hasta días después, ¿recuerdas? No parabas de estar cerca mío preocupándote por mí por lo ocurrido con el abuelo, tú fuiste el primero que me ha visto llorar de verdad, tú me consolaste, me diste palabras de aliento y esperanza, si ese día fue cuando me percate del estrago que me habías convertido, Asta eres como una llama… no…más una luz ¿Sabes? Primero pequeña que entra en tu interior y cuando te quieres dar cuenta ya ha creado un gran incendio arrasándolo con todo. Eso es lo que tú has hecho en mi-

Volvió a soltar un suspiro y limpio los restos de lagrimas de su cara antes de sonreír.

-No voy a perder la esperanza, como tú siempre dices "aún no me rindo" se que te recuperaras, te despertaras y entonces voy a decirte lo que siento, y si no me correspondes no importa, luchare por ti, hare que me ames, hasta que no entregues tu corazón a alguien no me daré por vencido, es una promesa-dijo Manga con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas rojas tanto por las lagrimas como por aquella confesión.

Si, no iba a rendirse aún quedaban muchos días por delante, todavía había esperanza de que su luz volviera a despertar.


	6. Dia 3

Dia 3

**Julius**

Otro día más llego, un día más en aquel infierno en vida que vivían muchos en el reino, Magna se estiro para desentumecer su espalda, no había dormido para poder velar por su amor, aunque tampoco es que hubiera dormido mucho las noches anteriores ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía pesadillas en que Asta no despertaba, era por eso por lo que prefería estar despierto.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y el mago del fuego vio como el doctor entraba en la sala, rápidamente se puso de pie.

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunto Magna preocupado pues sabía que aún no tocaba para que pasara a revisar a Asta.

-Si tranquilo Magna-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa-solo venia para avisarte de que ya puedes irte, tu relevo llegara más tarde hasta entonces me quedare con el chico.

El otro dudo un poco sobre todo porque no sabía quién le relevaría, pero no dudo en la palabra del doctor así que asintió, recogió sus cosas, dio un último vistazo a Asta y se marchó de vuelta a casa, sabiendo que nada más llegar a sus compañeros le preguntarían en silencio si había habido algún cambio, Magna suspiro imaginándose las caras de preocupación y tristeza mal disimuladas cuando se enteraran de que no.

Cuando Magna salió del lugar y luego de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie el doctor fue envuelto en una luz y su aspecto cambio para dar paso al emperador mago.

-Menos mal, no sabría qué hacer si hubiera decidido quedarse-se dijo para sí mismo mientras sonreía como siempre, aunque su sonrisa se borró al ver al joven postrado en la cama, con paso lento se acercó a él y se quedó de pie a su lado.

-Tienes mucha gente que te quiere Asta-kun-dijo el mayor mientras sonreía con tristeza antes de empezar a acariciar sus blancos cabellos.

-Si supieras como están todos, todas las ordenes son un auténtico caos, ninguno puede hacer nada bien y ya ni hablemos de los toros negros, parecen muertos en vida, ni si quiera están destruyendo nada-empezó a decir mientras recordaba el comportamiento de todos, era como si ellos hubieran muerto en la batalla, pero sus cuerpos siguieran vivos.

Aunque en el emperador no lo dudaba que eso fuera cierto, porque sabía perfectamente que Asta era la vida y la luz de muchos. Y eso no le extrañaba en absoluto, desde que lo vio por primera vez supo que ese chico era muy especial, y no lo decía solo por el hecho de que no tenía magia o por ese grimorio, no eso no era lo que le hacía especial, era la luz de sus ojos, esa sonrisa que brilla más que el mismo sol, era su alma pura, su corazón bondadoso y amable que hacía que no pudiera odiar a nadie y siempre viera el lado bueno de todos, el hecho de intentar comprender el motivo de las acciones de todo el mundo hasta de sus enemigos, de defender y ayudar a quien sea independientemente de donde venga, sea amigo o enemigo, era el hecho de no rendirse nunca aun con todos en su contra. Si definitivamente Asta era alguien muy especial y en el fondo, y aunque se suponía que no tendría que tomar partido, Julius deseaba que Asta se convirtiera en emperador mago puesto que sabía que solo él podría terminar de cambiar ese país de una vez por todas.

El rey mago suspiro sabía que está mal quedarse allí cuando había tantas cosas por hacer porque el incompetente de su rey no iba a mover un dedo por levantar el país y ya ni hablemos de los nobles, pero simplemente no podía quedarse sentado en su despacho sin saber cómo se encontraba el chico, al menos se quedaría hasta que la siguiente persona llegara lo que sabía que no tardaría mucho porque ya sentía su poder mágico acercándose a la sala.

-Buenos días, Yami-kun-saludo Julius sin mirarle mientras retiraba su mano del cabello del chico, ya que, aunque el moreno lo negara, Julius sabía que a Yami no le gustaba que nadie aparte de él tocara los cabellos de Asta.

**Yami**

El capitán de los toros negros volvió a encender el que ya era su décimo cigarrillo de la mañana, desde que el más joven de su escuadrón había caído en "coma" el capitán no había parado de fumar cada vez más, tanto que ni bien acababa un cigarrillo y ya encendía otro, además su humor había empeorado considerablemente, estaba más irritable y susceptible, no sonreía, ni bromaba y atacaba todo lo que le rodeaba por que le molestaba, hasta a los pájaros que cantaban fuera del cuartel general porque según él no soportaba su sonido, incluso el resto de los toros negros podrían jurar que su capitán no había dormido en días y aunque nadie se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, todos sabían cuál era el motivo de ese cambio de humor, porque era el mismo motivo que tenía a todos los toros negros en una gran pesadumbre.

Ese día le tocaba a Yami vigilar a Asta y ni bien salió el sol, el capitán se fue en dirección al hospital general, despertando al pobre de Finral para que lo llevara, si bien no era la hora que le tocaba al capitán, pero a este le podía importar bien poco.

Yami no podía decir que no se sorprendió al ver a Julius allí junto a Asta, ni tampoco que no se molestó cuando vio que el rey mano estaba acariciando el pelo del chico, sin embargo, se abstuvo de decir algún comentario.

-No sabía que estarías aquí-respondió el pelinegro abriendo su tercer paquete de tabaco del día, y eso que aún era de mañana.

-Quería verlo, aunque solo fuera una vez, asegurarme de que estuviera bien, dadas las circunstancias-Julius se alejó del pequeño y se giró para ver al otro hombre, sonrió tristemente al ver las enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos-No deberías fumar tanto-fue lo único que comento antes de caminarse hacia la salida.

\- ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi salud? -comento algo divertido Yami sin dejar de fumar.

-Siempre me preocupo por tu salud Yami, pero no es por mí por quien lo digo-contesto Julius parándose al lado del capitán de los toros negros-es por él, estoy seguro de que no le gustaría nada ver como perjudicas tu salud de esta manera-susurro el hombre mientras miraba de reojo al chico postrado en la cama y observando también como Yami se sorprendida por sus palabras, precisamente el pelinegro iba a refutar eso pero el rey mago ya se había ido.

Irritado el mayor se acerco hasta el chico sentándose en la silla que estaba preparada para las visitas, iba a dar una calada a su cigarro cuando se detuvo y miro al chico que yacía dormido en la cama, molesto chasqueo la lengua y apago el cigarro con su magia para luego romperlo y tirarlo en una papelera cercana.

La verdad es que Julius tenia razón, más de una vez el chico le había dicho que no fumara tanto, que era malo claro luego de eso el pobre tenia que salir corriendo para no sufrir la ira del capitán, aunque eso no le impedía seguir diciéndoselo de vez en cuando, y dentro, pero que muy dentro, de Yami le hacia feliz ver que el pequeño se preocupaba por él.

Yami soltó un suspiro de resignación desde que conoció a ese mocoso en el examen su vida había dado un cambio radical y no sabia si era para bien o para mal, por su puesto que sabia que ese chico era especial, el echo de no tener magia ya lo hacia diferente, y ya ni hablemos de que tuviera un grimorio, pero lo que más destacaba de él era su actitud chillona y su capacidad para no rendirse lo que le había llamado la atención al capitán y lo que había hecho que lo eligiera para su escuadrón.

\- "Si hubiera sabido que me ibas a convertir en un pervertido no te hubiera escogido"-pensó brevemente el moreno, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió ya que no sabría que habría pasado si no hubiera escogido a Asta para su escuadrón, gracias a ese enano todos cambiaron, incluso él. Yami no era un imbécil o un despistado como hacia creer a todos, el sabia perfectamente que Asta tenia la capacidad de cambiar a cualquiera que lo conociera, sabia que era la luz y la felicidad de muchos y también sabía que eran no pocos los que estaban enamorados de él, que lo amaban con cada fibra de su ser, ya fueran chicas o chicos, de su edad o más mayores, y el capitán de los toros negros lo sabia por que él mismo lo estaba viviendo.

Desde que lo conoció Asta se convirtió en su luz, en su pequeño ángel revoltoso y aunque al principio pensaba que lo quería como a un hermano o a un hijo como al resto de su escuadrón, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era así, y lo sueños que tenían sobre el por las noches se lo confirmaban, pero a pesar de todo Yami no era tan cabrón como para dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos pervertidos o por sus sentimientos, Asta ya había sufrido suficiente a lo largo de su corta vida como para encima arrastrarle a su infierno personal, era por eso que prefería callar y que se enamorase de una chica o de alguien de su edad como mínimo.

Claro eso fue antes de que un hijo de puta casi lo matara y pusiera a su pequeño angelito en coma, sin saber si iba a despertar.

-Me pregunto cuántos de esos imbéciles se te ha declarado ya-dijo acariciando los cabellos del chico como le gustaba hacer-espero que esos idiotas no se hayan aprovechado…no los que me preocupan de verdad vienen después-comento molesto por haber sido uno de los primeros, aunque en parte lo agradecía sabía que si los turnos continuaban gente más "peligrosa" se quedaría con su niño a solas.

-Te juro maldito mocoso que cuando despiertes vas a saber lo que es mi ira de verdad-continúo diciendo mientras miraba al chico aunque sus ojos mostraban una angustia que no cuadraban con sus palabras-más te vale despertar pronto Asta…por favor…no sé qué hare sin ti-añadió en un susurro acariciando la cara del chico, haciendo mil juramentos en su mente a cualquier dios que se le ocurriera para que lo trajera de vuelta a su lado.


	7. Dia 4

Jack

El cuarto día llego y para el escuadrón de la mantis religiosa era su cuarto día de infierno personal, no era que el escuadrón fuera especialmente tranquilo, en realidad eran muy parecido a los toros negros, con la única diferencia es que el sádico capitán del escuadrón los mantenía a todos a raya.

El problema radicaba en que después de la gran guerra, las cosas habían ido para peor, era cierto gran parte de los suyos aún estaban recuperándose de las heridas, luego estaba el hecho de colaborar para ayudar a la restauración de la ciudad y parte del país, vale hasta ahí todo normal, pero el mayor problema que tenían los miembros de la mantis religiosa era el mal humor que traía su capitán, si bien de por si su humor era horrible y muy sádico, ahora era mil veces peor y algunos miembros ya sospechaban cual era el motivo.

Era un secreto a voces que el capitán del escuadrón de la mantis religiosas pasaba cada vez más tiempo con los toros negros, siempre con la misma excusa de "cortar" al capitán Yami, al principio a todos les resulto extraño ese aumento de igualar sus fuerzas con el otro, pero decidieron ignóralo hasta que un día lo vieron. El pequeño y más reciente miembro de los toros negros, el plebeyo sin magia que había hasta tenido una audiencia con el mismo emperador mago, Asta.

El hecho de que el chico estuviera allí alerto a todos los del escuadrón, pero se pusieron aún más alerta cuando vieron al capitán recibir al chico como si nada. En ese momento todos estuvieron siguiendo a los dos en secreto y aunque en primera vista no parecía nada raro (excluyendo de que los dos estaban solos) ya que el capitán se comportaba igual de violento que siempre, pero los miembros más antiguos sabían que su capitán estaba diferente, más tranquilo e incluso podían jurar que se le veía feliz y cuando por primera vez en su capitán rio a carcajadas por algo que dijo el chico, supieron que Asta tenía un poder increíble y que ese chico se había convertido en alguien muy importante para su capitán.

Nadie comento nada de ese día, pero si es cierto que empezaron a notar cada vez más los "evidentes" cambios de su capitán y el mayor de todos fue ahora cuando la guerra había acabado, Asta estaba en el hospital y (según decían los rumores) al borde de la muerte.

Pero volviendo al principio, era el 4 día del infierno del escuadrón y apenas había salido el sol y su capitán ya había cortado la mitad de edificio donde residían, los miembros del escuadrón habían salido de allí rápidamente para no toparse con su capitán en todo el día y poder vivir un día más, a esas alturas casi todos sabían que atormentaba a su capitán y era "casi" por qué había una persona que no lo sabía y ese era el idiota de su novato Sekke.

El capitán estaba de tan mal humor como en los últimos días y pasaba por el edificio buscando algo que cortar y con un aspecto peor que de costumbre, sumándose a las grandes ojeras de sus ojos que nadie se atrevía a comentar, el hombre doblo la esquina encontrándose con dos de sus subordinados Sekke y Ringard, estaba tan molesto que pensó en cortarlos a ambos, pero al escuchar un nombre en su conversación se detuvo, hablaban de Asta.

-Aún no se despierta, aunque no parece haber ningún cambio…pero Asta-kun es muy fuerte seguro que despierta-dijo Ringard a su compañero claramente preocupado por el pequeño de los toros negros, Ringard era uno de los pocos allí que lo conocía en persona y había estado yendo todos los días a visitarlo para ver cómo se encontraba, después de todo lo consideraba ya un hermano pequeño.

-Tsk ¿Y a quien le importa ese idiota? -soltó Sekke cruzándose de brazos.

-Sekke-kun-advirtió Ringard con tono molesto.

-Es la verdad Ringard-sempai, no entiendo como todo el mundo puede estar preocupado por un idiota sin cerebro como él, hasta el mismo emperador mago salió en su defensa y dijo que nos había salvado, como si eso fuera posible. ¡Solo es un estúpido, plebeyo sin magia! Ni si quiera tendría que estar en un escuadrón.

-Sekke-kun.

-En serio todo el mundo hablando de Asta, incluso en el pueblo, Asta esto…Asta aquello, no entiendo cómo se os puede preocupar tanto, por lo que a mí respecta esta mejor así, así no tendremos que escuchar su voz chillona nunca más.

-Sekke-kun.

-Yo diría que sería mucho mejor que no despertara, por mi parte estaríamos todos mucho mejor si Asta muriera.

-SEKKE-KUN-grito por fin Ringard furioso por las palabras de su compañero y sobresaltando al mismo Sekke ya que su sempai utilizo su voz normal y no la de un hongo.

Ringard iba a reñir al de menor rango cuando se calló al ver detrás del chico y su rostro palideció más todavía.

-Así que…sería mejor si Asta estuviera muerto… ¿no? -se escuchó decir a una tétrica voz a sus espaldas que hizo temblar a ambos y más a Sekke que lentamente se dio la vuelta y vio con horror a su capitán desprendiendo un aura tétrica, oscura y furiosa.

Pronto un grito de terror y dolor se escuchó por gran parte de la ciudad que sobresalto a varios de sus habitantes, pero que fue rápidamente olvidado.

-Capitán por favor…no merece la pena-pidió Ringard observando ya a su compañero en el suelo medio muerto, el capitán aún furioso bajo sus brazos mirando al chico tirado en el suelo con desprecio.

-llévalo a que lo curen y mándale a una misión lo más lejos que puedas, no quiero verlo-respondió el capitán antes de marcharse de allí.

Su humor no había hecho más que empeorar ante las palabras de el idiota de su subordinado ¿Qué sabría él de Asta? ¿Cómo podría despreciarlo de esa manera después de todo lo que había hecho? Solo por ser un plebeyo y alguien sin magia es una tontería.

Jack se paró ante este último pensamiento, a decir verdad, hasta que lo conoció él también pensaba igual del peliblanco, el hombre de pelo negro chasqueo la lengua sintiendo un nudo en el estómago mientras recordaba todo lo malo que había dicho sobre aquel crio, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por sus palabras crueles y aquella molestia solo hizo que volviera a cortar otro trozo de edificio para descargar su ira.

Apretó una de sus manos con fuerza, ya bastante tenia con aquellos sentimientos que el chico peliblanco le hacia sentir, como para encima tener que cargar con la culpabilidad y el dolor que sentía, apenas si habían pasado cuatro días y aquel dolor era tan insoportable que apenas podía respirar.

-Como no despierte le corto en pedacitos-susurro Jack para si mismo mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación, pensando en aquellas botellas de alcohol que tenia escondidas y que últimamente bebía como si fuera agua, era la única forma que tenia de que el dolor desapareciera por el momento.

"Despierta de una vez"

Finral

Cuando Finral apareció en la enfermería para llevar a su capitán de vuelta a la base y quedarse el a cuidar de Asta, fue recibido con una mirada de furia por parte de Yami que le hizo temblar, aunque conocía lo suficiente a su capitán como para saber que la furia que sentía no iba con él, como tampoco la pena que sentía y que intentaba ocultar.

Yami no le dijo nada, solo se levantó y luego de echar un último vistazo al cuerpo de Asta se marchó por el portal.

El rubio suspiro aliviado cuando se encontró por fin a solas y se encamino a la silla para tomar asiento, no sabía bien que decir ni que hacer, había escuchado de los otros que solían hablarle a Asta para ver si así conseguía que despertara, no funcionaba muy bien pero quizás alguien podría por fin despertarle.

\- "Espero ser yo"-pensó el rubio, antes de empezar a contarle todo lo que había pasado en esos días que había estado dormido, omitiendo claro la gran pesadumbre que reinaba en los distintos escuadrones y en parte del reino, conocía a Asta y no quería que se entristeciera o se sintiera culpable.

Aunque si era sincero con él mismo una parte de él si quería contarle todo y que se sintiera un poco culpable, quizás así despertaría, además en parte era culpa de él ¿Quién le mandaba en sacrificarse por todos? ¿Quién le mandaba en recibir ese último ataque y no decir anda cuando aún estaba consciente? Sabía que el chico siempre fue así, dispuesto a recibir todo el daño posible para evitar que alguien más sufriera, si tan solo él supiera que el daño que sufre por ellos es mucho más doloroso para ellos que cualquier herida.

-"Seguro no entendería nada y seguiría haciendo esos estúpidos actos imprudentes"-pensaba mientras tomaba la mano de Asta maldiciéndose internamente por que estuviera tan fría, aun así se la acerco a sus labios y le dio un suave beso en ella como si fuera una princesa, sonrió levemente ante ese pensamiento, Asta era muchas cosas pero no una delicada princesa o doncella y aun así consiguió enamorarle por completo desde que llego a su vida y le dio la confianza y el valor de ser mejor.

-Te lo prometo Asta, seré mucho mejor, me convertiré en alguien que merezca tener a un ángel como tú a su lado, utilizare todas mis técnicas para que seas mío-rio levemente-pero por favor…despierta pronto.


	8. Dia 5

Dia 5

Noelle miraba un punto fijo de la habitación sin atreverse a posar su mirada en el chico que estaba en la cama, era su turno de cuidar a Asta, pero desde que llego solo se había quedado sentada allí sin decir nada o sin mirarle, sabía que el resto de sus compañeros le habían estado hablando, pero ella no lo hacía y paso toda su vigilancia en silencio hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

Pegando un pequeño brinco la joven levanto la cabeza y vio a su hermano mayor Nozel a su lado.

-Nii-sama ¿ya es su turno? -pregunto y el otro asintió en silencio, la joven no dijo nada solo se levantó de su sitio-no ha habido ningún cambio, el doctor vino a revisarle y todo seguía igual-explico brevemente mientras tomaba sus cosas.

\- ¿Hablaste con él? -escucho que Nozel le preguntaba mientras miraba al chico.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Es una estupidez hablarle a alguien dormido ni si quiera tendríamos que estar aquí somos de la realeza, no tendríamos que estar cuidando a alguien en coma.

Nozel se giró a verla y alzo una ceja conocía demasiado bien a su hermana como para saber que estaba mintiendo descaradamente, era posible que en el pasado no tuvieran una buena relación, pero él siempre la había observado de lejos, cuidándola y protegiéndola a su manera, adorando a su hermanita pequeña como al resto de sus hermanos, sin embargo no fue hasta los hechos ocurridos con el ojo de la noche blanca que su relación pudo mejorar y convertirse en hermano de verdad, los 4.

Nozel miro al chico que dormía, sabía que él había tenido mucho que ver, no solo en que su hermana ahora fuera más fuerte y pudiera controlar su magia sino también en que el pudiera ser más expresivo con sus sentimientos y comunicativo con sus hermanos pequeños.

-Se lo tiene merecido-escucho que decían a sus espaldas, el mayor se giró para ver con enfado a su hermana pequeña, nunca se había enfadado con ella de verdad, pero la actitud tsundere de la joven hacía que se pasara de la raya con Asta.

-Noelle-advirtió con tono severo, no iba a permitir que nadie hablaba mal de peliblanco, sin embargo, al girarse vio con sorpresa como su hermana tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es un idiota, descerebrado-siguió insultando Noelle, aunque ahora las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas- ¿Quién le dijo que tenía que luchar solo? ¿Quién demonios le nombro héroe de todos? ¿Por qué…por que tuvo que sacrificarse así?

La peliblanca llevo sus manos a su rostro ocultando las lágrimas que caían sin parar, en ese momento el mayor se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras su hermana correspondió el abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no despierta? -pregunto Noelle entre lágrimas-Si Asta…yo…yo no podría…no

-Despertara-dijo tajante Nozel.

-Pero…

Nozel se separó un poco lo suficiente como para ver a su hermana a los ojos y limpio los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Tu misma lo has dicho, es un idiota y un descerebrado, además de la persona más cabezota que he conocido, incluso más que esos idiotas del fuego o de tu capitán. Si hay alguien en este mundo capaz de hacer imposibles ese es Asta, por eso sé que despertara-el más alto sonrió levemente con sus palabras, haciendo que Noelle se sorprendiera ya que nunca le había visto sonreír excluyendo las escasas veces que les dedicaba una sonrisa a sus hermanos.

La chica asintió levemente y se terminó de separar de su hermano, luego miro a Asta por primera vez desde que llego.

-Hermano Nozel-llamo sin apartar la vista de Asta, escucho un ruido de su hermano dando entender que la escuchaba mientras se sentaba en la silla que ella misma había ocupado momentos antes-Mimosa se le declaro a Asta.

Durante unos segundos el silencio se produjo en la habitación después de aquellas palabras.

-Lo sé.

-El la rechazo.

-También lo sé.

Noelle aparto la vista de Asta para mirar a su hermano seriamente, este también miraba a la chica.

-Cuando despierte voy a pelear, no permitiré que nadie me lo quite, no si quiera tu hermano Nozel-afirmo antes de girarse para marcharse.

Nozel miro a su hermana en silencio unos segundo y sonrió levemente ante la seguridad en sus palabras.

-No voy a dejártelo fácil solo por que seas mi hermana Noelle-respondio el peliblanco antes de que esta se marchara-yo también voy a pelear-añadio mirándola de reojo.

-Que gane el mejor entonces hermano.

-Que gane el mejor hermana.


	9. Dia 6

El 6º día Vanessa y Charmy llegaron temprano a la habitación de Asta, encontrándose a Nozel muy cerca del chico y acariciando sus cabellos, después de unos segundos en el que el hombre de la realiza se avergonzó un poco, se marchó sin decir nada dejando a las dos mujeres solas quienes se intercambiaron una mirada divertida entre ellas.

-Sabía que Asta tenía el poder que encandilar a la gente, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan poderoso-dijo Vanessa mientras se encaminaba al jarrón para cambiar las flores.

-Jajaja este chico siempre igual, aunque ahora está muy flaco, tendría que despertar y ponerse a comer-rio Charmy acercándose a la cama del dormido y subiéndose en ella.

-Mírale el aquí dormido tan tranquilo y fuera todo es horrible, Asta dormilón despierta-intento despertar Charmy tocando el brazo del chico.

Vanessa miro a la más pequeña y suspiro mientras caminaba hacia ella poniendo su mano en la cabellera oscura de esta.

-Así no conseguirás nada, a los chicos se les despierta con un buen incentivo-dijo la pelirroja y se acercó más al chico-Asta-kun, vamos no querrás hacer esperar más a tu one-chan ¿verdad? Tengo un regalo para ti-dijo lo más sensualmente que pudo, eso siempre servía para poner nervioso al chico cosa que le divertía mucho, por eso siempre decía cosas así, aunque no tuviera ninguna intención con él.

Pero no hubo ninguna reacción por parte del peli blanco, este siguió allí dormido sin mover un solo musculo, solo su pecho vendado subiendo un bajando con demasiada lentitud para el gusto de ambas mujeres.

Vanessa suspiro y sonriendo con tristeza se separó del joven mirando a su compañera.

-Había que intentarlo.

-No me gusta-susurro Charmy con el ceño fruncido-todo está muy silencioso, no me gusta y encima nadie está comiendo nada, mis chefs están tristes porque no pueden cocinar.

La mayor miro a su amiga, sabía que lo decía más por ella y la entendía, ella también extrañaba la alegría y calidez que trasmitía el menor, era curioso como en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien tan importante para ellos.

-Vanessa-llamo Charmy ¿no puedes usar a tu gato para salvarle? -preguntó ya que sabía que la magia de la joven era muy poderosa.

Sin embargo, Vanessa negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-Me temo que no, ya lo he intentado y es inútil, esta magia es demasiado para mí-explico tristemente y ambas volvieron a mirar al chico, solo les quedara esperar que Asta quien siempre hacia cosas imposibles y enfrentaba al mismo destino, volviera con ellos y rezaban para que fueran pronto por que el tiempo se estaba acabando.


	10. Dia 7

Dia 7

Fuegoreon

Séptimo día, ya era el séptimo día y Fuegoreon esperaba no tener que entrar en aquella habitación, si bien era cierto que se moría por ver al peliblanco, una parte de él esperaba y rezaba por que se hubiera despertado mucho antes.

Entro en la habitación en silencio observando todo a su alrededor, se había encontrado con las dos compañeras de Asta antes y ellas les había dicho que seguía sin despertar. El pelirrojo se acercó al chico, pero antes de sentarse o de mirarle su vista reparo en el grimorio que estaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, frunció el ceño al ver como había desaparecido más de la mitad el grimorio del chico y que seguía consumiéndose, lo que no era buena señal.

Fuegoreon sin saber que hacer o decir, a pesar de su aspecto serio y tranquilo en el fondo no era así para nada, si bien era cierto que el era el más tranquilo de sus dos hermanos, no se le daba bien eso de quedarse sentado en una silla sin hacer nada.

El recuerdo de su hermana mayor diciéndole que le hablara como ambos sabían que todos había hecho con Asta apareció en su mente.

El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, sabía perfectamente lo que su hermana quería que le dijera al chico, lo sabia por que él mismo también se moría por decírselo, pero prefería cuando estuviera despierto y en un contexto diferente.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se recostaba en la silla y miraba al techo, preguntándose cuando dejo que ese pequeño de pelo blanco entrara tanto en su vida, era cierto que le llamo la atención en el examen de caballeros mágicos, pero como el resto de las capitanes cometió del error de subestimarlo, todos menos Yami claro, ese hombre siempre tenia un buen ojo para los tipos más problemáticos, pero también para los de mayor potencial tenía que admitirlo.

Aun así, jamás se arrepintió de no elegir a uno de los magos que Yami escogió hasta que conoció a Asta, si siempre se arrepintiese de no haber levantado la mano ese día.

Se incorporo en la silla y miro a Asta tomando su mano después.

Asta siempre le llamo la atención y no dudo en reconocer su fuerza cuando lo vio luchar, incluso lo vio como un gran rival para ser rey mago todo eso era cierto…pero…cuando empezó a pasar mas tiempo con Leopold, cuando empezaron a tratarse más y más vio otras cosas de él, ya no solo se fijaba en su fuerza, también en su alegría, su bondad, su inocencia, su determinación a no rendirse nunca, su buen y gran corazón, todas esas cosas y muchas más fueron las que hicieron que se fijara cada vez más en aquel chico y antes de darse cuenta ya había caído (como muchos otros) en la red de aquel pequeño ángel peliblanco.

No se arrepentía.

Pero sabia que no era el único.

Era casi un secreto a voces entre todos los caballeros mágicos del reino (menos para el implicado) que Asta tenía el poder de atraer a la gente, de caer en su red sin ni si quiera darte cuenta, tanto que algunos pensaban que ese era su poder mágico y no las espadas anti-magia.

El poder de Asta era muy poderoso era cierto, pero lo que pocos sabían es que esa atracción tenia otro efecto…el de enamorarte perdidamente del peliblanco.

Fuegoreon no era idiota, el sabía perfectamente quienes eran sus rivales por el afecto del chico.

Primero los toros negros, era más que obvio que muchos de su escuadrón (excluyendo a cuatro) sentían algo por él.

También estaban Mimosa y Klaus de Golden Dawn, esos dos eran demasiado obvios, aunque sabía que Asta era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta.

Luego estaban los del ojo de la noche blanca y los magos del reino de diamante, también eran bastante obvio sobre todo por cómo no dudaron en ayudar al chico cuando este les pidió ayuda y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Además, también estaban algunos civiles, quienes los habían visto visitar a Asta en este tiempo, como la joven pelirroja que tenia tantos hermanos o el chico con la magia de nieve que ayudaba en el orfanato.

Pero quienes más le preocupaba a Fuegoreon no eran todo ellos, sino rivales más "problemáticos" por un lado estaba Yuno, el amigo de la infancia de Asta, con un grimorio de 4 hojas y además el "mayor rival" de Asta, según palabras del propio peliblanco. Ese chico si era un verdadero problema, pero no solo él, también tenía que lidiar con los capitanes de 5 escuadrones nada menos.

Yami, William, Rill, Jack y Nozel, todos ellos eran un gran problema y se maldecía de que Asta también los hubiera atraído a ellos.

Volvió a mirar seriamente al chico que yacía dormido en la cama, pero su enfado no duro ni un segundo antes de suspirar y sonreír levemente, una sonrisa sincera que solo le mostraba a él o a sus hermanos.

Y precisamente con eso último fue lo que hizo que su sonrisa se borrara, un problema mayor que todos sus rivales era, el que tenia más cerca, la única persona que no quería tener como rival y por la cual estaba dispuesto a olvidar y guardar sus sentimientos por su pequeño ángel.

La presencia mágica de aquella persona hizo que levantara su cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Hola hermano.

-Hola Leopold.

Leopold

Leopold llego a la enfermería, se suponía que aun no era su turno, pero llevaba siete días esperando para poder estar con Asta y verlo, sabia que su hermano estaba allí así que no se preocupó, aunque era bastante duro sobre todo porque en ese momento la relación de ambos no era la mejor, sobre todo desde que le dijo sus sentimientos por el peliblanco.

Después de saludar a su hermano se hizo el silencio, un silencio incomodo y tenso que ambos intentaron ignorar.

Leopold se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba Asta, su hermano se levanto para cederle el asiento, pero el más joven se negó siguió caminando hasta estar a la altura del rostro del chico.

Se quedo en silencio mirándole detenidamente por unos minutos, era raro verle tan silencioso, tan pensativo, pero en esos momentos no tenia ganas, ni fuerzas para hablar.

-Lo amo-susurro por fin después de estar en silencio, un susurro que hubiera sido perfectamente camuflado por el ruido si hubiera habido alguno en aquella sala.

Fuegoreon trago saliva, sintiendo una presión en el pecho, en parte por los celos de escuchar a alguien proclamar su amor hacia la persona que el también amaba y por otra parte dolor por sentir celos de su hermanito pequeño a quien adoraba.

-Lo sé.

-Iba a decírselo sabes, decirle que lo amo y que lucharía para que se enamorara de mi-siguió Leo mientras acercaba su mano y rozaba el rostro pálido de Asta en una suave caricia casi imperceptible-el día que estallo esta estúpida y horrible guerra iba a decírselo, pero…no pude y ahora no se si podre…

-Estoy seguro de que podrás cuando despierte-aseguro Fuegoreon guardándose sus sentimientos dentro de él manteniéndose lo más sereno que podía como si aquellas palabras no dolieran, como si no doliera renunciar a quien amaba-es Asta después de todo, ese chico no se rinde y esta no es la excepción.

-Hermano-llamo Leopold girándose para ver a su hermano mayor con un rostro tan serio que sorprendió al mayor- ¿estas enamorado de Asta?

Aquella pregunta le pillo totalmente desprevenido, tanto que tardo unos segundos en poder recuperar la compostura e iba a decir que no cuando el menor se adelantó.

-Por favor no me mientas, llevo toda mi vida observándote y admirándote así que se cuando vas a mentir.

Fuegoreon sonrió levemente al verse descubierto y se sintió orgulloso de como había mejorado su hermano ante su capacidad de observación, suspiro y llevo su única mano hacia su rostro para frotarse con frustración antes de hablar.

-Si lo estoy-respondió-lo amo

Otro silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, pero esta vez era más pesado e incómodo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no hace nada yo…

\- ¿Por qué no harás nada? -pregunto molesto Leopoldo encarando al mayor haciendo que se desconcertara otra vez.

-Pues…porque tú lo amas.

-Y tu también.

-Si, pero Leopold eres mi hermano, no puedo hacerte esto.

\- ¿Hacerme qué? ¿Competir por el corazón de Asta? Ya eres mi rival para ser rey mago.

Fuegoreon frunció el ceño ante esa comparación.

-No es lo mismo Leopold.

Leopold se cruzo de brazos también molesto.

-Es verdad no lo es, porque también competimos con Asta por ese titulo y ¿Sabes? Se que él jamás se perdonaría que ambos sufriéramos por su culpa, el quería que los dos fuéramos felices, igual que yo-Leopold se acerco a su hermano descruzando los brazos-quiero que seas feliz niisan, y por mucho que me duela y fastidie decirlo se que si Asta te corresponde serás muy feliz y que lo harás feliz a él también-empezó a decir sorprendiendo a Fuegoreon por sus palabras.

Leopoldo se giro y miro al dormido con una sonrisa y luego se giró a su hermano.

-Pero yo también lo amo y soy competitivo y testarudo como tu me dices muchas veces-rio- y se que Asta no esta enamorado de nadie así que… ¿Por qué no competimos por esto también? -pregunto dándole la mano al mayor-además prefiero que Asta forme parte de nuestra familia que este con ese Yuno o alguno de otro escuadrón-añadio haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Fuegoreon siguió mirando a su hermano procesando sus palabras, sonriendo finalmente y sintiéndose tremendamente feliz y orgulloso por como había madurado su hermano pequeño, incluso más que él en ese aspecto. Sin dudarlo le dio la mano aceptando su oferta y agradeciendo no tener que renunciar a Asta.

-Oh que forme parte de los Silva-añadio el mayor provocando más disgusto al menor, aunque a él tampoco le agradaba la idea, menos si era con el imbécil de Nozel.

Ambos chicos se dieron un abrazo fraternal antes de girarse al ver a quien amaban y por quien competirían de manera amistosa, aunque ahora eso era lo menos importante porque el deseo y anhelo de ambos era que despertara de una vez, aunque el tiempo se estaba acabando.

_Solo quedaban 3 días._


	11. Dia 8 (Gauche)

Dia 8

Gauche

La sala estaba tan tranquila que asustaba o al menos eso pensó Gauche cuando entro aquel día, en silencio se sentó en la silla que le resulto muy incomoda y se puso a tallar otra de las figuritas de su amada hermana.

Sus compañeros no estaban muy contentos con que el fuera a cuidar a Asta esa vez sobre todo cuando el mismo proclamaba que solo iba por Marie, ya que la pequeña se encontraba muy preocupada por Asta, cosa que le disgustaba de sobremanera.

Los del escuadrón decían que si no quería cuidarle que alguno de ellos podía reemplazarle y Gauche sabia perfectamente que era cierto y en otro momento se hubiera negado pero esta vez no…si hubiera sido otra persona no lo habría dudado, pero…no con él.

Paro de tallar aquella figura y giro su vista a Asta, ahora que estaba solo y el chico estaba dormido…no tenia que fingir ¿Verdad? Estaba bien dejar esa fachada de que no le importaba nada, ni nadie salvo su hermana pequeña ¿no?

Gauche siempre desconfío de todo y de todos, después de lo de sus padres no le importo nadie más que no fuera su hermana y él, durante muchos años era así…hasta que conoció a Asta y se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Asta le enseño que tenia una nueva familia, gente en la que podía confiar, que no le traicionaría, que le quería a pesar de toda…le enseño que no estaba solo.

Pero sobre todo le enseño que él no quería estar solo.

Una sonrisa amarga salió de sus labios, mientras soltaba la pieza de madera y el cuchillo para poder acercarse al rostro del chico.

Jamás llego a pensar que llegaría a querer a alguien tanto como quería a Marie, pero al mismo tiempo de una forma diferente, jamás pensó que llegaría a querer tanto alguien que se sentiría feliz de que se llevara tan bien con su hermanita y la quisiera tanto y también que se sintiera celoso de su propia hermana que tanta atención recibía del peliblanco.

-Si te dijera que te escaparas conmigo y con Marie para formar una familia ¿aceptarías? -le susurro al dormido acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro concretamente a sus labios, pero en el ultimo segundo desvio la trayectoria y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No…aun no…pero cuando despiertes…no te libraras-añadio sonriendo levemente por un segundo solo para después volver a su rostro serio de siempre y acariciando suavemente el rostro del peliblanco.

-Por favor, por favor Asta…despierta…no hagas esto…no le hagas esto a Marie…no me hagas esto…a mi…-suplicaba en susurros sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, solo deseaba que despertara de una vez.

William

Henry


	12. Dia 8 (Willliam)

**William**

La noche había llegado y la luna se alzaba en el cielo acompañada por las estrellas y desde el despacho del capitán del Golden Dawn, William miraba por la ventana llevándose una mano a su cabello mientras lo tiraba con frustración, otro día acabado, otro día que él no despertaba.

Suspirando con frustración se levantó de su sillón para caminar hacia la ventana mientras su mente vagaba recuerdos que tenia con el chico, aunque no habían tratado mucho al principio después de los eventos ocurridos con los elfos se empezaron a tratar más y más, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios rememorando el día en el que empezaron a hablar.

Flash Back:

Fue después de la guerra con los elfos y William aun estaba en cama recuperándose de sus heridas, sin contar de que tenia que esperar la decisión del rey mago sobre que pasara ahora con él. William se sentía angustiado al pensar que ocurría con él, después de todo solo era el hijo bastardo de un noble con una cicatriz horrible en su rostro, si ya la gente le odiaba con esto había firmado su expulsión permanente del reino y se lo merecía era cierto, sobre todo por el daño que le había hecho al reino, a su escuadrón, a sus amigos como Yami o a Julius quien había sido como un padre para él.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras se acostaba en la camilla, no estaba cansado, pero tanto pensar en sus problemas le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y pensaba descansar un poco o al menos eso quería.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y escucho la voz de dos personas a las que reconoció de inmediato.

-Gracias por ayudarme Asta-kun, solo será un momento, pero me gustaría que lo vigilaras, aunque ahora debe estar dormido-escuchó decir a Owen, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue con quien hablara.

-No se preocupe Owen-san confíe en mi-dijo Asta intentando hablar bajito, pero incluso así su voz sonaba más alta que el resto sobre todo con ese tono emocionado.

Escucho que la puerta se cerraba y unos pasos se acercaban hacia él quien fingió seguir dormido.

"¿Por qué" pensó no tenía ningún motivo para fingir dormir, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que ese chico con quien apenas había hablado hubiera accedido a cuidarle?

"Es cierto, Asta es un buen chico y muy amable, siempre ayuda a todos"-pensó William recordando las palabras de Mimosa, Klaus y hasta el mismo Yami, todos hablaban muy bien del chico a pesar de su hiperactividad y lo escandaloso que era, incluso el mismo lo había podido comprobar cuando ayudo a Patry y a los suyos a salir del su dolor.

Si William supo todo lo que ocurría cuando Patry tomo el control de todo y estaba en deuda con el chico, a quien todavía no había podido agradecerle.

"Quizás ahora es un buen momento" volvió a pensar e iba a abrir los ojos cuando sintió un tacto que hizo que se tensara, era un tacto cálido pudo identificar unos leves callos, pero aun así noto que era muy suave, rápidamente lo identifico como una mano, una pequeña mano que acariciaba su rostro, Asta lo estaba acariciando.

"¿Por qué?" fue lo que pensó nervioso hasta que le escucho hablar con una voz tan dulce y delicada que le costaba creer que fuera de aquel chico.

-Es mucho más guapo de lo que pensaba-susurró Asta sin dejar de tocar su rostro mientras se sentaba con cuidado a su lado en la cama para examinarle de cerca, tenía suerte de que estuviera dormido o si no se moriría de vergüenza.

-Je, así que no solo eres un mago impresionante, sino que también eres muy atractivo, increíble-siguió diciendo y esta vez llevo su mano hasta la parte superior de su rostro donde estaba la cicatriz y con delicadeza Asta aparto unos mechones de la frente de William-me pregunto ¿porque usas mascara William-san?

-No a todos le gusta mi cicatriz-respondió William mientras abría los ojos mirando directamente a Asta y a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"Espera... ¿Hermosos?" Pensó William, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito alarmado de Asta quien se alejó rápidamente del capitán hacia la otra punta de la habitación rojo como un tomate.

-Lo...lo siento mucho yo...yo...-tartamudeo Asta sin saber que decir y moviendo sus manos rápidamente, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

William sonrio levemente.

-Asta-le llamo haciendo que el otro parara y se quedara quieto como una estatua-acércate por favor.

Con esto Asta se acerco a él caminando rígidamente como un robot a paso lento hasta que llego a su lado, aun no le miraba a los ojos.

-Me va a pegar ¿Verdad? -dijo el peliblanco cuando estuvo a su lado desconcertando al otro.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que hare eso?

-El capitán me golpea cuando hago algo mal o me sujeta fuerte la cabeza-el chico se llevo las manos a su cabello como temiendo que William hiciera lo mismo, la verdad es que le dolía cuando le sujetaba así.

William le miro por un momento antes de soltar una leve risa divertida, la verdad es que se esperaba esa actitud de Yami, era bastante violento incluso con los de su escuadrón, aunque en realidad los quería mucho a todos y por lo que sabia el chico delante suya era al que más apreciaba.

-Tranquilo no voy a hacerte nada, ni si quiera estoy enfadado-respondió el capitán haciendo que el otro suspirara relajándose de golpe-pero quiero saber ¿porque lo has hecho?

Esto hizo que Asta volviera a ponerse nervioso solo que esta vez sus mejillas se pusieron levemente rojas haciendo que William pensara que era muy tierno y lindo visto así.

No era nada raro se lo juro...yo...-empezó a decir mientras miraba hacia otro lado que no fuera la cara del capitán-tenía mucha curiosidad, es que nunca lo he visto sin la mascara y quería verlo de cerca y bueno...antes de darme cuenta mi mano estaba en su mejilla y... ¡Lo siento mucho no lo volveré a hacer! -se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

William le miro y sonrió levemente antes de posar su mano en el cabello del chico acariciándole levemente sorprendiéndose de los suave y sedoso que era sus cabellos blancos.

-Asta tranquilo ya te dije que no estaba enfadado, ni molesto-respondio intentando tranquilizarlo- "Y puedes volver a hacerlo siempre que quieras"-pensó sorprendiéndose de ese pensamiento, pero lo desecho rápidamente ahora tenía que centrarse en ese momento.

Asta se levantó y le miro con ojos brillando alegrándose de que no se hubiera enfadado con él luego sonrió como solo él sabia estaba vez fue William quien se sonrojo brevemente, pero supo ocultarlo.

-Y bueno... ¿es por eso por lo que has venido? ¿Para verme sin mi mascara? -preguntó apartando la mano del chico y girando su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Ah...no...no fue por eso...-dijo Asta sintiéndose con la suficiente valentía para sentase en la silla a su lado-es que quería saber como estaba, el capitán me dijo que estabas bien, pero quería comprobarlo por mi mismo, Patry dijo que tardarías en recuperarte por haber lo ocurrido.

William le miro sorprendido nunca nadie se había preocupado por el de manera desinteresada, no al menos los que le conocían sin su máscara, sin la fachada del perfecto líder de Golden Dawn, el único que lo hizo fue Julius y ni siquiera sabía si le podía ver a la cara después lo que le hizo...no sabía si podía ver la cara a nadie después de lo que hizo...pero ahí estaba él, un chico con el que había peleado, al que le había echo sufrir...estaba delante suya preocupándose por el de manera desinteresada, porque podía verlo, en sus palabras, en su rostro, en esos ojos que eran como esmeraldas brillantes...Asta de verdad estaba preocupado por él de verdad...sintió como su pecho se volvía cálido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió ganas de llorar de gratitud y felicidad.

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto ocasionando la mirada confundida de Asta- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Después de todo lo que hice no...

-No fue tu culpa-interrumpió Asta de golpe-Patru me lo conto...lo que pasaste, estabas dolido y confundido como él y el demonio se aprovecho de eso...no fue culpa tuya, además estas intentando arreglar todo lo que paso, te hiciste responsable de tus actos y eso dice mucho...no eres malo William-san, solo estas dolido

Estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de William latería mas deprisa y un leve sollozo escapo de sus labios, de repente todo el dolor, la culpa y la pena que había sentido e intentando retener empezó a emerger y empezó a llorar sin querer parar.

Asta se sorprendió por aquello e intento levantarse para pedir ayuda a alguien, pero una mano en su muñeca y un fuerte tirón impidieron que se marchara, de repente estaba rodeado por los fuertes brazos de William quienes se aferraron a él con fuerza como si fuera un salvavidas y suplicando internamente que Asta no se marchara.

Y no lo hizo Asta correspondió el abrazo y se quedo a su lado hasta que se calmo y desde ese día hasta que fue William fue dado de alta, Asta iba a visitarle y William cada vez sentía como esa calidez y paz en su pecho creía cada vez que estaba con el peliblanco.

Fin del Flash Back

Se lleno una mano a su mejilla recordando con nostalgia y cariño aquel día, desde ese día Asta y él habían quedado y hablado bastante, incluso cuando el estaba en el reino corazón entrenando no habían perdido el contacto, la relación de ambos eran cercana y cuanto más cercana era, más se enamoraba William, se enamoró ese día y ese hermoso y doloroso sentimiento siguió creciendo en su interior, aun cuando sabia que el peliblanco tenia a muchos detrás de él.

Y hablando de pretendientes, William vio como su comunicador brillaba y supo perfectamente quien era, por una parte, no quería hablar con ellos, pero sabía que si no responderían no pararían de llamar y se pondrían nerviosos.

Con pesadez se sentó en su silla y respondio a la llamada, mostrando en la imagen a cuatro elfos muy preocupados.

-William ¿sabes algo? -pregunto Patry directamente desde que se enteraron del estado de Asta los cuatro estaban muy angustiados con el chico que les había salvado la vida y rescatado de su dolor, pero debido a la guerra ellos estaban en en la otra punta del reino para ayudar a los ciudadanos y aunque se marcharon nada más enterarse del estado de Asta, aun tardarían en llegar a la ciudad.

-Aún no ha despertado-dijo intentando que el elfo no notara la angustia en su voz.

\- ¡Pero ya han pasado 8 días! -grito Rhya quien a pesar de ser el más tranquilo se estaba desesperando al saber que Asta seguía sin despertar.

-Lo se Rhya no hace falta que grites-gruño el capitán molesto con el elfo, ya bastante mal se sentía como para recordar que la vida de Asta tenía un límite de tiempo.

-Rhya cálmate, seguro que Asta al final acaba despertando-intento calmarle Fana, aunque se voz no sonaba muy convencida, ella también estaba preocupada.

-El humano es fuerte más que cualquiera, saldrá de esta seguro-aseguró Vatto cruzándose de brazos, al parecer era el más calmado de los cuatro.

\- ¿Cuándo llegareis? -pregunto William intentando relajar el ambiente que se estaba formando y que podía notar desde allí.

-Aún estamos muy lejos, pero creemos que, en dos días, si nos damos prisa-dijo Patri sin dejar de mirar a fijamente a William, este también lo miro compartiendo una mirada angustiada y preocupada, ambos seguían teniendo una fuerte conexión, aunque tuvieran cuerpos diferentes, tantos años juntos les había dado un vínculo especial, como el de dos hermanos.

Ambos sabían los sentimientos que el otro tenia por el peliblanco y al mismo tiempo ambos tenían demasiado miedo de decir o intentar algo con el chico sobre todo con tantos pecados a sus espaldas, aunque ahora eso era lo que menos importaba.

-Avísanos con cualquier cosa-pidió y casi suplico el de ojos bicolor, William asintió y corto la llamada echándose en su silla en el proceso.

Ambos y al igual que Rhya habían acordado renunciar a Asta, los tres tenían las manos manchadas con demasiada sangre y lo último que querían era manchar a ese pequeño ángel tan puro, pero ante la posibilidad de perderle y no volver a verle, ni su brillantes sonrisas, sus hermosos ojos o no poder tocar sus cálidas manos hacía que William sintiera un dolor y un vacío en el pecho que no sentía en años.

Levantándose con pesadez del sillón, tomo sus cosas para irse a su cuarto a dormir, aunque fuera solo un poco, en esos momento sus sentimientos estaban en un segundo plano, ahora solo pensaba, rezaba y suplicaba por que Asta se recuperara, porque despertara.

"No puedes irte, tú no"

Hacia tiempo que no escribia tanto pero con William no he podido evitarlo y me he tenido que controlar por que se me ocurrian más cosas, el pobre ha pasado por tanto que era tenia tantas cosas por expresar y encima me ha resultado super facil...se esta convirtiendo en mi fav.

Siguiente capitulo:

Dia 8 (Henry)


End file.
